


Take A Break

by whereyoustand



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Andrew starts to lose control of his OCD and his friends don't even know he was diagnosed.





	Take A Break

With the upcoming Jeffree Star series Shane was working on, Andrew could not stop thinking. Thinking about failing, thinking about making Shane look good, thinking about what would happen if he fucked up.

Because of it, Andrew tried to distract himself by only editing or cleaning. He could get all his frustrations out of cleaning and it'd do his apartment good.

His showers were fast to avoid thinking and he would only eat either when someone reminded him or order something. He became a hermit, staying indoors and awake until he passes out. He kept forgetting about his basic needs and focused more on the series rather then his own health. 

His friends noticed his habits. Garrett was first, when they were having a movie night. Andrew left the room for a 'pee break' when Garrett spoke up.

"He's working really heard on the series huh?" He commented, motioning to the laptop that Andrew was previously working on.

"I know right." Shane exclaimed before Ryland, who was cuddled into his right side, shushed him. "Should we be worried?" 

"Knowing Andrew, he won't talk about until he feels better."

"Oh my God, Kelsey is telling Robert how much she loves him!" Morgan exclaimed as Andrew walked in and everyone turned their attention turned back onto the movie. Well, everyone except Andrew who continued to edit.

Ryland noticed it next when he convinced Andrew to do some yoga. Andrew had tried to protest but Ryland found a response to everything. Also, his laptop was on 13% anyway and a bit of yoga might help his muscles to wake up.

"Now the downwards dog!" Ryland mumbled and got into position. When Andrew bent over, his hoodie rolled downwards revealing his bare skin. Ryland glanced over to notice the amount of weight Andrew lost. He used to be fit but now he looked as though he could be snapped in half. That scared Ryland. He knew the unhealthy body types like the back of his hand. Suddenly, Andrew's phone rang from the other room and Andrew shot up and excused himself. Shane walked in and noticed Ryland's shocked face so he ran forth and helped him up. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Andrew isn't well." Ryland stated as Shane rubbed his arm.

"We know. " Shane's eyebrows furrowed. "We said we would let him come to us when he was ready."

"So we're just gonna wait around and see if he gets better?" Ryland backed away from Shane and threw his hands up. "I'm not doing that Shane. No way!" He hissed. "He is skin and bones, Shane. If you saw I was like that, you'd help me in a second! We need to help Andrew."

"Okay we'll talk to Morgan and Garrett and get a plan. Yeah?" Shane asked. Ryland nodded as a sigh escaped his lips.

"I just don't want to see him hurt-" Andrew walked back into the room.

"Hey guys, I have to go. I'll see you soon."

So, the next week, Shane, Ryland, Morgan, and Garrett got together at Shane and Ryland's place and discussed Andrew. 

Morgan mentioned how when she ordered food, Andrew went to collect it and nearly dropped it 'like five hundred times!'.

Shane brought up the fact he kept sending him video edits asking if it was okay more then normal. And how sometimes he would repeatedly ask him if it was okay even though he said it was.

Ryland brought up his figure and how thin he got. He also noticed how it's not an active thing to avoid eating but how he would just forget.

Garrett how suddenly clean he got. How he had spent ten minutes scrubbing the same spot in his kitchen.

The whittled it down to stress and invited Andrew over for an early movie night the next week. 

Andrew arrived with his laptop and a few bags of popcorn. Shane opened the door to greet him.

"Sorry, it's all I could bring." He said bashfully. He then went to greet everyone and repeated the phrase to each one of them.

As they all settled on the couch, Andrew got opened his laptop and started to work with one earphone in. Shane put on Kati Morton's stress playlist on YouTube and slowly leaned into his seat.

The video plays and, throughout it, everyone glances at Andrew to see his reaction.

All of a sudden, Morgan noticed Andrew had lost focused and stared into space. She glanced his fingers and noticed he was tapping a pattern. She went to reach for him when, suddenly, he flinched away and shot up before running to the bathroom. He didn't lock the door behind him. he was far too focused on getting air into his lungs.

There was a knock at the door and Shane's voice came through. "Hey, man, what's going on?"

"I need- air." Andrew gasped.

"Can I come in?" Shane asked softly. 

"No!" Andrew screeched before gasping. "Air."

"Okay, can you breathe in for a five seconds?" Andrew did what he was told. "Hold for three. And out for four."

Andrew followed Shane's instructions for what felt like hours when his breathing evened out. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He splashed some water in his face.

"I'm okay." He muttered to himself. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Andrew felt some relief from finishing a task. He opened the door and saw all his friends stood outside the door. 

"What's going on?" Garrett asked. "And I swear to God if you say nothing-"

"Can I-" Andrew coughed. "Get a drink first?" He pushed past his friends and pulled out a glass and filled it up with water. Once he finished he scrubbed the glass, trying to get out all his stress. 

Once finished, Andrew made his way to the lounge where his friends sat.

"What's going on?" Ryland asked first once Andrew sat down opposite them all. "You've been acting weird lately. We're worried."

"Sorry." Andrew mumbled. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"We promise." Shane said softly. 

"Do you promise-" 

"Yes, Andrew, we all promise." Garrett smiled. "What's going on?"

"I have OCD." Andrew started before his voice sped up. "And it is getting really bad recently because I'm so stressed and I know it's dumb and I should be taking care of myself but nothing is as important to me as this series! If I don't get that I will not function at all and I'll look like a failure and I'll make myself look stupid and-" Andrew threw his hands up as Ryland inturrupted. 

"Why didn't you tell us? About your OCD, about your worries, about anything?" 

"I couldn't figure out how and the only people who know are my parents and people I don't see any more." Andrew explained.

"What kind of habits do you have? That we can help with to keep your anxieties low." Shane asked. 

"What do you mean by habits?" Morgan asked shyly.

"People with OCD typically have habits that they have to complete to feel less anxious." Shane explained briefly.

"Um I have to repeat things sometimes." Andrew shrugged, embarrassment flooding him. "If it's a good day only three times, on a bad day four or five. I tend to count stairs or steps."

"Is that why, at the hotel, you walked up thirteen floors?" Ryland asked and Andrew just nodded.

"Um I get really bad cleaning habits." He said. "If I'm particularly anxious I'll go at one spot for hours but that's usually not people. If it's a really shit day, I have actually scrubbed my skin raw. Also, I forget to take care of myself probably. I lose weight or gain weight, I stop working out or work out too much, I get too much sleep or too little."

"Is that why you've gotten really skinny?" Andrew flinched at Shane's words. He used to get picked on at school for his constantly changing weight.

"I need things to be balanced like all the time. Some days are an exception. I used to take meds but I haven't in four years." Andrew shrugged again.

"We're here for you Andrew." Morgan smiled. "One hundred and ten percent!"

"You can take a break from editing. It'll be okay I promise." Shane said kindly.

Andrew nodded and walked to his friends where they engulfed him in a group hug. 

Despite the shock of finding Andrwq had a mental disorder, the group of friends managed to incorporate his habits into their own lives. Shane pushed back the publishing time of the series in order to give Andrew some rest. Andrew was never going to be free of OCD but he will always have a supportive group of friends to help him through it.


End file.
